Ketika Kau Menyapa
by Hoshi Ana
Summary: Sebenernya, cerita ma judul gak nyambung. Jadi, jangan kaget. Review.na ya!


Halo, sobat! Ketemu lagi dengan Rei! Jangan pernah bosan membaca cerita saia, ya! *maksa* Saia kembali membuat fict one shoot. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan ceritanya, ya! Happy reading!

(If you not like this story, please don't read it! Okay?)

Summary:

"Perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi!" Itulah kalimat yang pantas diberikan untuk pemuda sulung keluarga Uchiha saat ia kedatangan teman baru dikelasnya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan sedikit pun kecuali karena keterpaksaan. Karena baginya, anak perempuan itu bawel dan cerewet. Tapi semua jauh dari perkiraanya saat ia merasakan gejolak jiwa dalam hatinya waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura. Terlebih lagi saat Sakura menyapanya dengan senyumnya yang khas…

**Ketika Kau Menyapa**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, cerita gak nyambung**

**-One Shoot- **

Pagi hari di kelas 3-2, SMU Konohagakure…

"Ohayou, Teme!" sapa seorang lelaki bermata biru langit cerah berambut pirang durian berantakan pada Sasuke yang dimaksud 'Teme'. Suara berisik lelaki itu telah berhasil memecahkan gendang telinga Sasuke. Sasuke dengan segera menutup kedua telinganya agar kalau lelaki itu kembali berteriak, gendang telinganya tidak pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oi, Teme! Kenapa kau malah tutup telinga? Bukannya balik menyapa!" gerutu lelaki itu. Sasuke diam tidak menggubris perkataan temannya itu. Kedua tangannya masih menutup kedua telinganya. Lelaki yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu memasang wajah cemberut. Karena kesal dengan sikap dari temannya itu, Naruto memanggil Sasuke dengan suara agak keras (sebut saja sedikit berteriak).

"Sasuke!"

"Diam, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke yang sama-sama berteriak. Semua mata dari penghuni kelas 3-2 tertuju pada dua pemuda itu. Mereka semua memasang wajah cengo dan keheranan melihat tingkah dari kedua orang yang tak jelas itu. Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih mau-mu? Pagi-pagi sudah mengajak untuk ribut!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya menyapa! Kau ini, makanya jangan ngomel-ngomel melulu!" balas Naruto.

"Aku tidak marah, Dobe! Tapi kau yang membuatku marah!"

"Apa? Aku? Jangan sembarangan menuduh, Teme!"

"Jangan panggil aku Teme! Namaku Sasuke! S-a-s-u-k-e!"

"Kau juga! Jangan panggil aku Dobe! Aku punya nama! Naruto!"

"Itu karena kau yang mengejekku duluan! Jadi, jangan protes, ya!"

"Enak saja! Semua ini karena tingkahmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Tingkahku? Berani sekali kau bilang kalau semua ini karena tingkahku? Bukannya kau?"

"Tentu saja bu…"

"DIAAMM!"

Bagus. Teriakan seseorang yang menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk diam berhasil membuat mereka benar-benar diam. Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah orang itu. Telah terlihat seorang guru besar (?) berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua di belakang dengan mata cokelat madunya yang sangat indah. Guru itu terlihat sangar. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang berani melawannya. Kalau sampai berani melawan, hah…. Ya, sudah. Ucapkan kata-kata terakhir kalian!

"Tuan Uchiha, tuan Uzumaki, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bel sudah berbunyi. Kalian bukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai pelajaran malah saling mengejek! Kalian bukan lagi anak TK! Kalian sudah SMA! Sudah begitu, kalian juga termasuk murid teladan! Apa kalian tidak malu? Mungkin bagi kalian tidak! Tapi aku, Tsunade, sebagai wali kelas kalian merasa sangat-sangat malu! Camkan itu!" kata guru itu, Tsunade, panjang lebar. Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam dimarahi oleh sensei-nya itu. Melihat saja tidak berani.

"Duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing!" pertintah Tsunade. Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak?" sapa Tsunade setelah ngomel-ngomel pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Pagi, sensei!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, akan sensei perkanalkan pada kalian teman baru kalian. Silakan masuk," jelas Tsunade sembari mempersilakan murid baru itu untuk masuk.

Tak lama, masuklah seorang gadis cantik dari luar kelas. Pandangan semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Juga tidak terlalu pendek. Tidak terlalu gemuk. Juga tidak terlalu kurus. Ideal. Gadis itu punya mata yang indah. Warna mata emerald-nya sungguh luar biasa cerahnya. Sama seperti senyumnya yang cerah. Dan juga rambut pendek sebahu-nya yang tak kalah menawan dari matanya. Rambut pink yang seindah dan senada dengan bunga sakura-nya sangat mencolok. Sangat indah. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya mampu menyihir seluruh pria yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Para wanita yang ada di kelas itu menjadi iri padanya. Kecantikan yang sungguh luar biasa dari murid baru itu.

Gadis itu pun berdiri tepat di depan kelas, dan tepat di samping Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Semua penghuni kelas memperhatikan dengan saksama gadis itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Ia malah buang muka. Kalau boleh author bilang, Sasuke itu tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan, kecuali ibunya. Ini sudah menjadi sifatnya sejak kecil. Dekat-dekat dengan perempuan saja hampir tidak pernah. Kecuali kalau terpaksa.

"Nah, sekarang perkanalkan dirimu," kata Tsunade pada gadis itu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat pagi semua. Perkanalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Iwagakure. Kalian semua dapat memanggilku Sakura. Umurku 17 tahun. Mungkin hanya itu saja yang dapat aku sampaikan. Salam kenal," kata gadis bernama Sakura itu ramah, masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah tahu, kan? Cepat akrablah dengan Sakura," ucap Tsunade. Kemudian, Tsunade pun mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku nomor tiga dari depan baris ke empat dari sisi kanan. Sakura pun mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju bangku yang telah ditunjukkan oleh Tsunade.

"Hei, Sasuke. Dari tadi diam saja. Buang muka pula. Lihat Sakura. Cantik, lho," kata lelaki beralis tebal berbisik yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hah…Kau ini! Rugi tahu! Dia itu cantik, manis, senyumnya indah, seindah orangnya. Belum pernah lho aku lihat perempuan semanis ini," gumam laki-laki itu.

"Terserah!" respon Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan singkat dan ketus.

"Ya ampun… Dasar Sasuke," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

Suasana kelas sudah sangat-sangat sepi. Hanya ada Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya sambil menulis sesuatu. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, sehingga wajahnya tampak sangat serius. Murid-murid yang lainnya sudah pergi menyerbu kantin untuk menghilangkan lapar yang dirasakan selama pelajaran.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di tengah kesibukannya. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia pun menoleh pada orang itu.

"Kau…" gumam Sasuke

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-san. Aku ingin menyerahkan buku yang dipinjam oleh Sasori-san dari kelas sebelah pada Sasuke-san. Tadi Sasori-san memintaku untuk mengembalikan buku ini padamu. Dia bilang 'terima kasih banyak atas pinjamnya'. Ini bukunya," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sasuke. Seketika, entah dirasuki oleh apa, Sasuke menjadi terpesona melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Terlihat sedikit garis-garis berwarna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan Sasuke pun bergerak menerima buku yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Ya. Sama-sama," balas Sakura singkat pula. Sakura pun kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke, kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan wajah cengo saat melihat Sakura.

'A…Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja datang? Apa itu? Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti tidak mungkin,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak lama, datanglah Naruto ke dalam kelas. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk mematung dengan wajah cengo. Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi kebingungan. Kemudian ia pun mendekatinya.

"Hei, Teme!" panggil Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa? Melamun saja," tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu. Ia hanya diam sambil memasukkan buku yang diserahkan Sakura tadi ke dalam tasnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada masalah, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi agak mendesak. Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Naruto yang sudah mulai kesal memanggil Sasuke dengan agak berteriak,

"Sa…"

"Diam, Naruto!" potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya. Naruto pun diam. Ia tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai marah. Karena kalau Sasuke marah, gedung sekolah yang ditempati ini pun bisa remuk karena amukannya (wadduuhh? melebihi Tsunade dong!)

"Aku ingin nanti sore kau ke rumahku. Aku tunggu," lanjut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Naruto yang diminta Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya semakin bingung. Sasuke pun berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

'Sasuke itu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Tadi kelihatan seperti orang marah sekarang malah mengundangku ke rumahnya. Anak misterius,' batin Naruto.

Sore hari yang cerah. Tak lama lagi, matahari akan segera kembali menyembunyikan cahayanya. Burung-burung pun kembali terbang dengan kepakan sayapnya, kembali ke sarangnya. Kelopak-kelopak seluruh bunga yang ada kembali terkatup. Dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula saat mentari kembali tersenyum.

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke. Tak lama, seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya membukakan pintu. Naruto tersenyum pada pria itu. Pria itu pun membalas senyum Naruto.

"Maaf aku menggangu, niisan. Apa Sasuke ada?" tanya Naruto pada pria itu.

"Ada. Dia ada di dalam kamarnya. Sejak pulang sekolah sampai sekarang ia mengurung diri di kamar," jelasnya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, boleh aku ke sana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Pria itu yang merupakan kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi itu mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke yang sedang berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto. Kau memintaku datang kemari kan? Aku sudah datang," kata Naruto.

"Hn. Masuklah," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalamnya dan mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah muram. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika dilihatnya banyak kertas berserakan di dalam kamar Sasuke. Bukannya Sasuke jorok atau orangnya tidak karuan dan tidak tahu bersih. Tapi karena… Yah, kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti.

Naruto memungut salah satu kertas yang jatuh di atas keramik putih bersih di kamar Sasuke. Kertas itu bukan kertas putih bersih tiada cela. Di kertas itu terdapat tulisan 'Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya'. Naruto kebingungan membaca tulisan yang ditulis Sasuke itu. Ia pun kembali berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau….suka dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara karena sejak tadi ia diam membisu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu aku benar suka atau tidak. Kau tahu kan selama ini sifatku itu seperti apa? Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan. Aku bahkan pantang mendekati mereka. Tapi dia… Dia telah mengubah segalanya. Dia telah merubah sifatku ini. Dia…Dia seperti… Entahlah! Aku tidak dapat mengatakannya," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan serius. Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

"Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat tapi terdengar sangat sangat jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke? Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Awalnya aku sempat menyangkal. Tapi perlahan-lahan aku jadi memahaminya. Aku pernah mendengar orang berkata bahwa perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi. Aku pikir yang mereka katakan itu salah. Tapi setelah kubuktikan, ternyata mereka benar. Aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Sepertinya, aku memang suka dia," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan dari temannya itu. Ia merasa sangat lega Sasuke berubah. Bukankah terdengar sangat aneh kalau seorang Sasuke tidak menyukai perempuan dan pantang untuk mendekatinya? Masa' dia tidak akan menikah dan hidup seorang diri? Lalu, siapa yang akan meneruskan klan Uchiha untuk ke depannya?

"Naruto, kau mungkin bisa membantuku. Aku….Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tolong aku, Naruto," pinta Sasuke.

"Kalau kau lelaki jantan, jangan takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Aku yakin Sakura pasti menerimamu. Siapa sih perempuan yang tidak ingin jadi milik Uchiha Sasuke?" kata Naruto meyakinkan.

"Cobalah untuk mengatakan perasaanmu. Walau pun kau gugup dan tidak _pe-de_. Tapi, apa salahnya untuk mencoba?" lanjut Naruto. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis mendapat dukungan dari Naruto. Tidak sia-sia ia berteman dengan Naruto bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hm. Sama-sama," balas Naruto.

Hah… Pagi yang indah di Konohagakure. Mentari kembali tersenyum cerah kepada seisi bumi, sembari menanya di tiap tiupan angin, "Selamat pagi, semua. Apa kabar kalian?" Bunga-bunga kembali memamerkan warna-warni mahkotanya kepada semua orang, guna memanjakan mata mereka. Orang-orang Konoha pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dengan penuh semangat. Begitu pula dengan murid-murid SMU Konohagakure yang siap menimba ilmu dari pagi ini.

"Anak-anak, buka buku diktat kimia kalian pada halaman 32!" perintah seorang guru berkacamata berambut panjang perak yang diikat satu dibelakang pada semua murid kelas 3-2. Anak-anak pun dengan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh guru tersebut.

"Eh?" Sakura nampak kebingungan ketika didapatinya sebuah amplop berwarna putih bersih yang terselip di buku kimianya. Sakura mengambil amplop yang mungkin berisi surat itu. 'To Sakura,' begitu tulisan yang terpampang dengan jelas di amplop itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura bergumam.

"Haruno, sudah kau buka bukumu halaman 32?" tanya guru itu, Kabuto, secara tiba-tiba, sehingga Sakura pun menjadi kaget dan memasukkan amplop itu ke dalan tasnya.

"Sudah, sensei," jawab Sakura singkat. Kemudian, Kabuto kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"TEENNGG!"

Bel pertanda istirahat dimulai telah berbunyi. Semua murid tanpa terkecuali keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang sambil membuka amplop yang terselip di bukunya tadi. Didapatinya selembar kertas yang terdapat beberapa baris tulisan yang kemudian diambilnya. Dibukanya kertas itu dan membaca isi surat itu.

'_Hai, Sakura. Aku bukanlah orang pandai menulis surat. Aku juga tidak terbiasa menulis surat. Bahkan tidak pernah. Tapi, kau malah membuatku ingin menulis surat. Tidak banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan. Dan aku harap kau membaca surat norak ini sampai selesai. _

_Aku bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan perempuan. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan. Karena aku berpikir, anak perempuan itu cerrewet dan bawel. Akan sangat menyusahkan kalau misalkan aku sudah berkeluarga. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku memiliki sifat yang seperti ini. Ini sudah menjadi sifatku sejak kecil. Tapi kau, Sakura, kau telah mengubahku. Kau telah berhasil menyihirku dengan senyumanmu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diriku ketika kau menyapaku. Tepat saat kau memberikan bukuku kemarin. Saat itu, aku merasakan ada suatu gejolak jiwa dalam diriku. Seperti perasaan suka atau sejenisnya. Berkali-kali aku menyangkal perasaan itu. Tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Terlebih pada perasaanku. _

_Satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu adalah… Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Tidak masalah kau akan membalas cintaku atau tidak. Tapi aku lega bisa menyampaikan rasa cintaku yang tulus ini padamu. Terima kasih kau mau membaca surat norakku ini sampai selesai. Tak banyak yang dapat aku sampaikan selain yang…yah! Itu tadi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Sakura…_

_Sasuke'_

Selesai. Surat itu telah selesai dibaca oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil setelah selesai membaca surat norak dari Sasuke itu. Sempat terlukis garis-garis merah di wajah Sakura saat terdapat kalimat bahwa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Dasar, Sasuke! Hihihi…" gumam Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

SMU Konohagakure sudah sangat-sangat sepi di tinggal para penghuninya ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali anak-anak yang masih menunggu jemputan mereka. Sakura berjalan di lorong sekolah yang panjang itu dari kelasnya menuju ke depan sekolah. Tanpa sengaja, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ini…" kata Sakura sambil memperlihatkan surat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Oh? Itu? Kenapa? Norak sekali bukan? Hahaha… Aku tidak pandai menulis surat," kata Sasuke sambil tertawa gaje.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku juga tidak pandai membuat surat. Suratmu tidak norak kok! Biasa, lah! Hal seperti itu wajar. Namanya juga anak muda," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh? Begitu ya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ya. Untuk apa sih memikirkan suratmu itu? Aku tidak butuh suratmu. Tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah…."

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius ingin segera mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Sakura tadi.

"Cintamu," lanjut Sakura singkat.

Kata-kata Sakura itu seketika membuat Sasuke menjadi diam. Matanya terbelalak. Ia seakan-akan berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Bukan kenyataan. Matanya tak mampu lagi berkedip. Mulutnya tak dapat berkata-kata. Suaranya tak dapat keluar karena tercekat. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"Ma…Maksudmu, kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke-san, aku jadi langsung suka padamu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya lho kalau Sasuke juga menyukaiku. Soalnya aku pernah diberitahu oleh Ino kalau kau tidak terlalu suka dengan perempuan. Saat itulah, aku kecewa dan menyesal telah menyukai Sasuke-san. Tapi sekarang, semua berbeda dari perkiraanku," kata Sakura menjelaskan. Sasuke pun tersenyum pada Sakura. Ia senang Sakura menerimanya. Ia tahu selama ini ia salah menilai kalau perempuan itu cerewet dan bawel. Karena tidak semua perempuan memiliki sifat seperti yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini kita jadian. Dan, Jangan panggil aku Sasuke-san

Panggil aku Sasuke-kun saja," kata Sasuke masih sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura singkat. Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

"Hm. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang menikmati adegan berpelukan mereka berdua. Seorang lelaki bermata biru langit cerah yang tak asing lagi untuk kita. Naruto. Ya, Naruto. Naruto bersembunyi di balik tembok lorong sekolah menyaksikan keberhasilan kawannya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Kau bershasil, Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan.

-END-

Lho? Lho? Lho? Kok udah? Kok malah penutup? Trus ceritanya mana? Kok…Kok…. Kok udah selesai? Ah, gak seru, ah! Udah geto endingnya nggantung! Ceritanya aja gaje, garing pula! Huh! Tapi saia senang akhirnya bisa nge-rampungin cerita ini. Maaf kalo kurang panjang, kurang memuaskan, dan kebanyakan basa basi. Okelah kalo begitu! Sekarang, cepat beri saia REVIEW! Yang banyak ya! *emangnya undian berhadiah?*


End file.
